


Silly Boy

by minchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchannie/pseuds/minchannie
Summary: Felix has a crush on his classmate in his math class and maybe, he is a silly boy for him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Silly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song: silly girl by chloe moriondo.
> 
> ▪︎ it's my first time  
> ▪︎ english is not my first language  
> ▪︎ i didn't proofread and wrote this for fun.

𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥  
𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥  
𝘪 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥.

felix is a hopeless romantic and his friends can attest to that. i mean, what's wrong with hoping that somewhere here on earth, there's one guy who is perfect for him? a guy can dream, you know? 

his friends say that he has been reading too much romantic novels that it created an unrealistic standards for him.

but joke's on his friends. there is one guy who passes just right in the criteria felix has made.

the one who's walking along the corridors as he thinks about every possible romantic story between himself and the guy.

hwang hyunjin.

maybe he's imagining things but he sees flowers blooming beautifully as he walks down, entering the classroom greeting his friends. damn, that angelic voice of his. felix wonders what it feels to be serenaded with that vocals. who knows, maybe someday he will get to hear it. 

'𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣, 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥  
𝘪'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣, 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵  
'𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦

felix wants to laugh at himself. he thinks that yes, maybe he's been reading to much sappy stories. maybe he's an idiot for thinking that he stands a chance with him. yeah, why would a pretty boy, who excels both academically and in extracurricular, date him? silly of him.

𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴  
𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰

dumb, you may say but felix has been leaving notes about the lectures of their teachers on hyunjin's desk. he's been doing that since pretty much start of the first term, not to mention they're nearing the end of the second. 

but hey, he only does that for a class they share. maths. where most people just kind off sleeps and hyunjin is not an exception. students around hyunjin wonder how he gets high grades on that class when all he does is sleep during the class. 

felix hears how hyunjin answers them, too. he says, "honestly, i think an angel is guiding me." and laughs.

felix smiles when he hears that. his efforts are paying off well. those students can only wish they had a lee felix who is willing to take a spare note and secretly give it to them.

felix sighs. he wishes hyunjin knows that he is the angel himself and that the one who gives him notes is only a mere freckled boy. 

felix can only wish. the boy doesn't even know his name nor his existence. or that he even cares about it. 

silly, right?

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦?

felix's eyes widen in shock. hyunjin did not just smiled at him.

no, it can't be. what if he knows? oh, no. this isn't how it's supposed to go. maybe for a second he considers smiling back but also thinks that maybe it wasn't for him. he glances at his back, confused.

maybe that was a mistake. yes, indeed a mistake because when he looks back, hyunjin was already towering over his funsized height. 

hwang hyunjin is standing in front of him. 

felix hurriedly gathers his things and stands up to leave the roomto avoid hyunjin seeing his really red face– or that's what he planned until hyunjin grabbed his arms and ran towards the garden.

why did this have to happen on the last day of high school? say goodbye to the dreams of peacefully graduating and say hello to an embarassing rejection for lee felix.

"i know."

"h-huh? what were you saying?"

"lee felix, right? the one who has been leaving notes for me during maths?"

felix is stunned. how did he know?

"i-i... i'm sorry." 

felix knew that time that he should've stopped before. 

"n-no wait, don't say sorry! i just want to say thank you for the effort. but why? why would you do that for me?"

oh, shit. he's doomed. felix thinks, it shouldn't be bad. maybe he should confess. afterall, they're graduating and he's not going to see hyunjin anymore. maybe this way, he can finally let go of this stupid crush of his.

"i… i like you?"

that didn't sound so sure but he hopes hyunjin got the message.

he closes his eyes.

"really? i like you too–"

*ringgggg*

felix opens his eyes, heart beating loudly. he panics, almost falling of his bed.

that was a dream? wait, who was hwang hyunjin? felix is confused. why is he in the dreams of felix?

shaking his head, felix gets up and shots a glance to the table where his works are placed.

he sees a drawing and the character looks oddly familiar. 

he remembers. 

right, he was writing a new story for his new book before he slept.

lee felix is a writer and that hwang hyunjin was the lead in his new book.

𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣, 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥  
𝘪'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣, 𝘰𝘭' 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵  
𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦

𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵  
'𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦


End file.
